


Summer Hits (GruVia)

by Shortcake191



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shipping, Slow Romance, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake191/pseuds/Shortcake191
Summary: Gray and the gang are out on Vacation. He soon finds more fun at the beach then just the water.





	1. Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be a STORY so Prepare for chapters! I love this ship, so lets ride this roller coaster forever. Bare with me and the updates of this Fluffy and slightly smutty story!

It took gray significantly longer than everyone else to wake up. As he rolled out of bed the morning was topped off with a cold shower and dressing in shorts and a tank top. Not many clothes considering he would likely strip later. Down stairs in the mansion, a plethora of people were gathered. Girls and guys alike, all wearing appropriate clothing for there beachy summer vacation. Gray slid down the stairwell and joined the mob. 

The Heartfeilia family, after countless amounts of begging, pleading, and being sucked up too, had allowed Lucy and her college mates to borrow their summer mansion. It’s ground covered at least a few acres topped with pools. The view was amazing and right on the edge of small private waters, whilst only being a walk away from the beach. Gray and Natsu spent the morning talking and soon having an argument about who was the better surfer. Gajeel would soon butt in and insist he was the best. Erza and Lucy would watch and attempt to make breakfast but Erza was such a poor chef it proved more difficult than imaginable. Levy was the last to make it downstairs and saved the day with her graceful cooking skills. 

When finished the the morning bonanza, The group headed out in the Van- which was really more of a stylized fancy truck since the Heartfilia had millions of dollars to burn. Gajeel drove since he was the most capable and smoothest. At the beach, the boys wasted no time renting out surfboards and dashing to the ocean side like there was no tomorrow. The girls spent the better part setting up towels and blowing up pool floaties. “Do you think they’ll ever grow up?” Lucy looked out to the waves at her flame haired boyfriend. 

“No way. They’re destined to stay this way forever.” Erza sighed, but smiled. 

Levy stared out until catching a good laugh at Garay falling off his board. “Yeah, but I sure hope they don’t! I think I can totally deal with them like this. Speaking of boys, Why no Jellal, Erza?”

The red head focused on tying her hair into a ponytail for now “Jellal is doing some work at crime sorciere right now. Although he did say he would meet up up here if he found the time.”

“Geeze, I guess that law degree won’t earn itself.” Lucy rummaged through her bag and pulled out her sunscreen. She didn’t bat an eye until a tall figure covered the sun “What is it, Gray?”

“You got any sunscreen? I don’t have any. i forgot and dont feel like burning up.” 

“Go get your own!” Lucy stuck out her tongue.

Irritated, Gray balled his hand into a fist and pointed around “And where the hell do you suppose I do that? All the shops around here are for food or diving!” 

“well..”Levy sought her way into the conversation. She motioned to the blue hair lifeguard who sat at her post. “Why don’t you ask the lifeguard? I’m sure she has some.”

Lucy and Gray went back and forth for a minute before Gray ultimately took Levy’s advice. The guard was slightly above average height and wore a bright red swimsuit and swim cap. However most her hair still hung out of the cap. “Hm? O-Oh!” She hopped out the heigh chair and turned to the guest. If Gray was honest with himself, she was really, really attractive. It wasn’t the swimsuit itself, but the way it flexed against her curves was quite the sight “ Is there something I can do for you?”

“Uh, yeah. You got any sunscreen or something i can borrow?” Gray shifted his gaze a bit to not stare. The guard smiled and climbed up her latter partially and reached for a really thick first aid kit. In it she whipped out a travel sized bottle of sunscreen. 

“I’m sorry I cannot provide more for you. But this is all I’m allowed to give you.” she jumped back down and placed the bottle in Gray’s hand.

“It’s fine, this should be enough, thanks.” He stared at her again for a moment longer “Have I seen you before? You look familiar.”

“Perhaps?” The guard tilted her head and made circles in the sand with her toe “I’m a student at Fairy Tail University, though I don’t stay in the dorms.”Gray pursed his lips. That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. If he had just seen her around like the hundreds of other kids he would’ve forgot her. Until she said “I’m studying to be an Aquatic Veterinarian.”

The boy’s eyes lit up at that “Oh, I know you! You took Oceanography last semester didn’t you? I only remember since you were at the front of the class all the time.” More noticable she covered herself in a long blue fluffy coat and hat no matter how hot it got. And the two giant curls on the side of her head were pretty memorable, but that's besides the point.

“Yes I did. I’m sorry if you sat behind me though, I try not to look back very much.” She bowed slightly, feeling a bit awkward. “My name is Juvia Lockser, It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Gray Fullbuster.” He shook the hand she offered him. “I only took that class because I major in meteorology. More specifically in In Glaciology but It’s whatever.”

“Glaciology? Like just ice and snow?” The two continued to talk long enough for Gray to forget he was meant to be putting on sunscreen or showing up Natsu and Gajeel. He learned that Juvia had been here at Lamia Scale beach for a summer job. The beach ran an aquarium and the waterfront so Juvia would switch between the two depending on where her shift lead her. Lamia Scale even let their summer staff stay in a hotel suite until fall hit. It was a good program for people like her. He also picked up on the fact that she was pretty shy and only had a friend or two she only saw every other shift. 

Eventually, Gray was called by his friends. He looked over, then back at the beauty in front of him. “Dammit, they always need something.”

“N-no! It’s fine! It would be rude for me to keep you when i should be working. I’ll just..” She looked sadly off to the side “I’ll be here..” 

Now how was he meant to leave her when she looked so depressed? The boy scratched his dark hair “ Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll be here all summer though. I’m hanging out with the idiots over there.” He pointed back. At that particular moment, Natsu happened to say the wrong thing to erza, getting himself a right hook to the face. Gray sighed. 

Juvia made one final rise and fall on her way-too-tall guard chair and had grabbed a marker and paper. On it she wrote phone number and handed the sheet over to her new friend. “I’ll be in contact. My shifts are rather long and I would appreciate some company.”

Gray accepted without thinking twice about it. “Yeah. Yeah no problem. I’ll see you later” He was hesitant, but eventually walked off. Something in him said this girl would be very important to him. Perhaps a fresh member to add to their group. There usually was a lot more guys then there were girls in their group, so another girl wouldn’t hurt. Especially one this cute. If things went well, maybe he’d get to see her in a real swimsuit. One that fit those curves more luxuriously. 

Where did that thought come from?

“Who was that?” Natsu spoke bluntly. His arm was around Lucy and in the other hand was a half eaten sandwich. 

The dark haired boy took his place next to Erza and grabbed a sandwich from the picnic basket “Apparently she goes to school with us and she’s out here on a summer job.”

Levy sat up straighter “Is that true? Getting a job here is incredibly difficult! I even applied but they wouldn’t take me this year.” 

“Not even you could get it?” Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow Alright then what’s that in your hand?”

“None of your business.” Gray shoved the note and the sunscreen in his bag before stuffing his mouth. 

It was silent for a second, then Natsu pointed and laughed “I’m willing to bet Ice-for-Brains got a date!” 

The mood of the group completely changed. Gray’s cheeks flushed red and the other 5 continued to laugh away. Although the idea of a date with her wasn’t all that bad.


	2. Puzzle piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia Lockser, welcome to the group!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A developmental chapter to get our water witch familiar with our favorite usual suspects.

Juvia rested in the Lounge of the Lamia Scale hotel with a few of her other friends that made it. Lyon, who made sure he was no stranger to Juvia, and Cana. A man named Elfman was there as well, however he wasn't involved with any activities. Together they snacked on some chips and vending machine deserts. 

“Hey, Juvia!” Lyon smiled, and moved his seat next to hers “How was your day out.? 

“Oh, lets see..” The bluenette looked up for a moment to try and recall anything interesting happening “A nice guy came up to me today. Apparently, he goes to my school so i gave him my number.” 

“Oh?” The boy next to her frowned heavily “Why would you need some other man’s number when I'm right here?” He held Juvia’s hand up with a determined sparkle in his eye “I can be everything you need and more.” 

“I, um..” Yes, Lyon was damn near known for making attempts to hit on her. Even if it had only been a few days of them being together. Out on the coast, he would partrol into her zone a bit and usually make sure to attend to any male who walked up to her. He just missed this one. 

The problem solved itself by Brown haired Cana grabbing Lyon by the ear and pulling him back “I think that's enough don't you? Take a hint.” 

“That's so not manly..” Elfman shook his head at Lyon, “By the way, what is the Lamia Scale program anyways? My sisters are in it but i don't know much about it.”

“Ah, that's easy!” Lyon rubbed his ear in pain “The beach hires basically a bunch of people to live here and work full time. It's supposed to build experience for our career of choice. Like an internship.” 

Elfman nodded. “They must do a wide range of careers then. Mirajane runs front desk here but Lizana does aquarium stuff.”

“Yup. Everything from business to oceanography to design. It's like a haven for interns.”

“Yeah, i guess that's pretty manly!” 

Juvia nodded along the chatter until hearing a buzz. When pulling out her phone there was an unknown number with the message:  
It's Gray. Is this Juvia?

Juvia was rather quick to respond.  
Yeah, It’s me 

Which would be the last she would hear from him for the next hour. In that time she continued to talk amongst her friends and joke. Lyon was ever so ‘Kind’ as to walk the girl back up to her hotel suite. It’s not that she didn’t like Lyon, just not the way he did for her. He attended a different school than her so this summer would likely have to count for the time together. The two talked for a while when stopped in front of the door. “...And my brother is visiting the beach over summer too.”

“Ah, this is a popular spot isn’t it?” Juvia entertained the idea. “Do you think you’ll meet him?”

His white hair flowed as he tilted his head back and forth. His arms crossed over his chest “Perhaps. I’m meant to be staying with him and his friends but I must say, I do like sharing the same building as you.” He winked at her.

Juvia laughed, but somewhat awkwardly “I’m..glad you like my company. So, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll be thinking of you~” and like a true gentleman he placed a kiss on the back of her hand and made his leave. He was a very nice friend. At best. 

In her suite Juvia whipped something together then sat in the livingroom to eat. She was a pretty good cook, but mainly average. Since she was just feeding herself there was no reason to use her best skills. Her phone next to her buzzed once again. She was expecting the now usual goodnight text from Lyon or Cana, but Gray surprised her again. 

Gray:  
Are you working tomorrow?

Juvia swallowed her forkfull before answering 

Juvia:  
Yes, but I work so early my shift ends at 3pm. Why? 

Gray:  
I thought we could hang out a bit more. My friends are going to do something else.

Juvia:  
So, It’ll be just us?

Gray:  
Is there a problem with that?

No. Earlier proved to be an absolute challenge considering how handsome he was. When he walked up to her the sun was bright enough to make the water glisten on his muscles. His voice just rasp from coming fresh out the saltwater was better than any kind of music. Gray effortlessly proved that he was beyond everything she wanted from a man’s body. Her blue hair covered her rosey blushing cheeks. He had such an effect on her without even trying. 

Juvia:  
No, its fine! Meet me where you saw me last?

________________

The next day at 15:30 exactly, In the guard locker room Juvia changed into her purple bikini and some white shorts. Cana changed into the lifeguard uniform. “Ah, you got somewhere to go now? You’re not gonna hightail it to the hotel today?” 

“Ah, Y-yes!” Juvia picked up her beach bag and sung it across her shoulder “I’m meeting someone.”

“Ooo, is it that mysterious guy from yesterday?” Her arm sung around Juvia’s shoulder and a snide smile spread across her lips.

“I-i..yeah..” Juvia blushed and looked away. Cana always laughed so much louder when she felt like she could make fun of someone. 

“Yes! Our little Juvi is about to have a summer hook up! It’s about damn time you got some di-”

“Shut up!” The bluenett shuffled out Cana’s very lose grip. She marched walked towards the locker room door with her face red as a flame . “I’m leaving now. And he is not a hookup!” 

Juvia stomped off to her destination. She couldn’t possibly hookup with someone who went to her school. Relationships and standard courtship at opposed to just seeing someone where her main beliefs. It would be nothing but a waste of time to pursue someone for just a summer, let alone someone she knew she would have to see afterward. Although, on the other hand, Gray was very, very attractive and seemed to at least have a level head on his shoulders. Being by his side, going out, and engaging in some late night games was tempting. She was sure her body could appease him.

No, no no no no! Juvia shook her head and stared down at the sand at her paced forwards. Her face bright red from her thought. There was no way in human history she was going to let someone use her and toss her aside for a season. Gray didn’t even show any kind of interest. Not like he could since it’s only been one day. On top of that he was nothing like the white haired flit she usually worked with. 

Klunk!

The bluenette stepped back holding the top of her head. Who’s idea was it to even make the lifeguard chairs right at head level? She complained about it for a solid minute before opening her eyes, and there was the worst scenario. Gray standing right there watching her. 

She must’ve been too bothered by something since not only did she run straight into the guard chair, but she failed to notice the boy the first time. Out of habit, Gray leaned forward to catch her if she fell, but she seemed just fine enough to mumbled some brand swear words he’d never heard before. “Are..are you alright?” He raised an eyebrow.

“A-ah! Yes, thank you! I-I’m sorry..” When Juvia stood up straighter, her outfit came into view. It was a blue bikini w with a few white trils and polkadots. Even though it he would’ve loved to spend more time studying how her breast filled the top or appreciating the gorgeous outline of her legs, that wasn’t in the cards right now. 

The two found a spot just far enough back from the tide to set up their towels. Gray took his shirt off then took his place next to her. Those blue eyes looked so fascinated with the oceanside. It was a relatively quiet day since it was monday. Just a few families and teens but no over crowdedness. Inside, Gray could feel himself start to feel somewhat nervous. It had been quite some time since he’d been on a date sure, but it was odd for him to feel any kind of pressure. “You must really like the ocean, hm? You’ve barely turned away from it since we got here.”

Juvia nodded hugging her knees “Not to sound weird, but it’s kind of comforting.Everytime I look out or I’m by the beach it just reminds me of how i grew up.”

“You went by the beach a lot as a kid?”

“Not really. But I had the best family memories by the beach side.” She smiled. It was soft contagious. Gray couldn’t help but smile back. “We lived pretty far out, Mermaid Heel was the closest beach and it was gorgeous. I would always go shell hunting and we’d camp out too.”

“You sound like you were pretty close with your family.” Gray watched Juvia visibly relax. She must be getting comfortable with him, which was a relief. “I’ve just got my dad and my brother. We never really went to the beach, but we went on snow vacations a lot.” 

“Snow vacations?” Her blue eyes looked over to him finally. 

Gray nodded leaning back on the towel to avoid sunlight in his eyes. “We would go up to Cait Shelter every year. It was the best,, we would go skiing and sledding. My brother and I would have snowball fights and I’d always win.”

Juvia let her knees go and adjusted her seat to look at him more comfortably. “You sound like quiet the brother. Did you ever let him win?”

“No good victory came from mercy.” Gray looked up smugly and his company started giggling. Ah, she was adorable. 

“Oh hey, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Juvia noticeably started fidgeting with her thumbs. “You said your friends and girlfriend were here with you. What are they like?”

“Loud and annoying but you get used to it.” It took him a minute to process what she had said. His eyebrows scrunched and his smile faded away “And I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“You don’t?”

“I’ve never been good at the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing so i don’t do it.” Gray looked up at the ocean rather than his companion “ It’s just not my style.”

“I see. I just thought since you..nevermind.” 

Damnit! Seeing and hearing her sound so depressed was heart wrenching. He didn’t mean to upset her or dismiss her, he just had a point to prove. He let out a sigh when her eyes resumed their comfort zone of the oceanside. Feeling the approaching awkwardness, the raven haired boy just had to say something. “Let’s go by the water.”

“Let’s go by what?”

“The water.” Gray sat up and offered her a smile “Since it’s so much like home, lets go for a swim.” 

“Y-yes!” That seemed to do the trick. Juvia immediately rummaged through her bag and pulled out two pairs of goggles “I like swimming a lot better when i can see underwater. When we do some light diving, I’d like you to see some of the awesome stuff down there too. Do you know a lot about the ocean?” 

“Nope.” Gray happily plucked a pair out of her soft hand and strapped it on. He helped her stand and she rambled on about some of the local sea life and things you could see in these waters. 

He didn't particularly care about the sea life. It hadn't ever interested in before now. Seeing it up close and personal was better than any picture ever seen before. The way the waves rolled under his feet and felt the fish swimming around, it was completely new. Even after surfing yesterday this was a different experience. Perhaps it was because he had some company. Natsu and Gajeel were great friends and likely made anything a competition or an adventure which was Gray's favorite part. However just getting to float a round and take a look at the sea life while this gorgeous girl was at his side made him appreciate it more.

Gray Rose to the surface his hair soaking wet and he poured the salt water from inside the goggles. “I've never seen a starfish up close like that, you know?” 

“Really?” Juvia smiled, all too happy to show him something new. “Hold on.” Gray floated on his backside while his companion took another deep dive. When she surfaced, she held a small square in her hand “Ta-da!”

“What is that?” Gray close the gap between them to get a closer look. He poked it, and it was kind of squishy.

Juvia laughed at his curiosity “ this is what happens when a starfish loses a leg. When it heals sometimes it won't grow back and they will just end up looking like a square.” Gray shuttered. He wasn't sure why it creeped him out, but it did. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon in their company. They talked about college, their studies, and their friends. The conversations flowed so naturally as they got more comfortable with each other. Gray found it easy to be his cold sarcastic self which seemed to thoroughly entertain Juvia. By the oceanside she taught him what she knew about the life by the reif and even bested him at surfing. Though on the boardwalk he proved more than capable at winning a few of the carnival games. 

At the start of sunset, Gray had invited then promptly walked Juvia to the Heartfilia summer mansion. All the while having Juvia mentally prepare herself. Upon walking in, he was greeted by Natsu, Erza and Lucy in the main living space. Natsu was about to say something, however Lucy slipped from his hold and beat him to the punch. “Hey, welcome!” She completely ignored the boy next to Juvia. “I’m Lucy, what’s your name?”

“J-juvia. Juvia Lockser.” She shook the hand her blonde host offered out. 

“What? I don’t get a hello?” Gray sneered. Then continued to growl once Lucy continued to ignore him. Instead she excitedly dragged her new friend out to the pool to meet Levy and Erza. Natsu hopped out of his seat and gave his icy counterpart the snidest smile he could. Gray clicked his teeth and frowned “What?”

“Don’t act dumb ice-for-brains.” Natsu sneered “Who’s your girlfriend?” 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Flame Breath.” the words were spat out, but there was a small trace of blush on his face. 

Gajeel sat up from behind the counter with an apple in his hand. He tossed one over to his friends across the way “Well, If she’s not your girlfriend I can sure bet you want her to be.” 

“No one asked you, metal mouth.”

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked over. To the pool “Okay then why bring her over?”

Gray’s expression softened. He looked across the way and for a moment, observed her meeting the other girls ”She just looked so lonely. She doesn't have any friends outside who she met this summer.”

Both Natsu and Gajeel sighed in unison. They all stared out the window watching their respective girl before turning their attention back to each other. Natsu finally spoke up again “ I bet I could still kick your ass in video games?”

“Kicking Metal Mouth’s ass in anything isn’t hard. “ Gray chuckled, looking at Gajeel visibly agitated “And I guess you’re both forgetting who still has the high score?”

“Because you cheated!” Natsu yelled.

“You lost your damn concentration! Maybe if you got the salt out your eyes you could focus for once!”

“Take that back, Snowball!” 

“Chimney!”

“Glacier brian!” 

“Pyromaniac!” Gray and Natsu became more frustrated with every insult, but that was normal. The two rushed over to the T.V and loaded up a game called “Mario Kart”. Their rivalries were always settled in a grand prix with this game. Gajeel would only join in on special occasions, though his main role was to help the winner make fun of the loser. Outside the girls giggled and talked amongst themselves and convinced Juvia to spend the night since they had so many extra rooms, and she didn’t have to work the next day. 

The evening was well spent with the girls eventually going back inside to either order pizza, cheer on the boys or play the games themselves. Erza proved to be much better than anyone at video games. It was almost quiet scarry. By about midnight, They had cut on a movie and everyone was in their pajamas. Juvia had a comfortable place sitting next to Gray, Natsu yelled at Gajeel while holding lucy in one arm, and Levy tried to talk to Erza which was difficult over Natsu. It was likely one of the liveliest nights of the summer. Juvia fit in like a perfect puzzle piece. 

Gajeel and Levy fell asleep on the couch where they lied. Erza, Lucy and Natsu had made it up to their rooms. Gray had drifted off on the loveseat where he sat but was woken up. His head lifted and he looked to Juiva whom started getting dark circles. “Gray..” She mumbled smiling “I’m sorry to wake you, but my shoulder was falling asleep.”

It took him a minute to process what she said. “Oh.” He must’ve fallen asleep on her shoulder without realizing it. “Sorry. That’s no way to treat a guest.” He stood up. She must’ve stayed awake so she wouldn’t move and wake him. The very least he could do at this hour was take her to a proper room

Gray helped Juvia stand up and immediately started to lead her up the marble staircase. Though he was half conscious whilst doing it. He opened up one of the many room doors which lead to a living space more comfortable that her little hotel suite. Gray was just about to wander off to his room, when he felt her grab his wrist “U-um..it’s really hard for me to fall asleep in new places..” Juvia whispered “D-do you mind..maybe keeping me company?” Gray didn’t even hesitate. He walked into the door at her request and kicked the door shut behind her. At the very least, he could stay awake for her since she let him use her shoulder. 

For pajamas, Gray took off his shirt and let her borrow it. His back faced her while she changed, even though looking over was kind of tempting. “You fit in with everyone really well.” 

“Do I?” Juvia smiled. It was a relief if anything really. It was nice to have company for once “ I do really like everyone here. Natsu is really funny.” 

“More like really annoying.” Gray chuckled. 

The girl shuffled into the shirt which was just a bit big and fit perfectly. “You can turn around now.” She laid on top on the blankets with her friend next to her. He swore he would get up the minute she was asleep. Laying down was just really comfortable. “ I can tell Gajeel and Natsu are your best friends, aren't they.” 

“Sure they are.” His sarcasm was clear. Though the laughter from his right side was hard to ignore. 

“You won't say it, but i know you love them” Juvia smiled and Gray groaned which earned another honorable laugh from her. “It's nice that those two can find someone to take care of them. Even though they seem to be a handful.” 

“Mhm..” Gray was staring at the ceiling feeling his eyes sink in a little. At that moment he turned to face Juvia hoping that would help him stay awake. “I know you said it's not your style, but i hope you do too.” 

“I don't know..” His voice was raspy “I've only ever been taken advantage of or it just doesn't work out. I'd rather not waste my time if Im too much to handle.” 

“No you're not. The bluenette talked with her eyes closed. It was such a lovely sight “Maybe you just need the right person. You deserve to find someone special and careful..Someone you can trust..” 

Gray sighed closing his eyes “then I'll keep looking.”  



	3. Summer time party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia and Gray get really comfortable with each other. Almost too comfy..

For the next two weeks, Gray and Juvia would become attached by the hip. He would meet her after her shifts at the beach and they would spend the afternoons together. Occasionally she would spend the night with him and his friends. For the most part, she would stay in her suite and text him all night. Though she would try to keep her affairs with ‘another man’ away from Lyon. Though one night in her suite, She gave Cana all the details “ So why haven't you slept with him yet?” 

“Im not interested!” Juvia protested but her face was bright red. “ It's not like that. He doesn't want a girlfriend anyways.” the last part came out sadly.

Cana wasn't believing any of it “You don't have to be his girlfriend yet. Why don't you just be his summer hit? A go-to summer date?” 

“I..” Juvia felt her morals crack beneath her. She hadn't ever done something like that. It was either girlfriend or nothing. 

“Besides, it gives you time to just feel it out. See if he's boyfriend material or not.” Cana slumped on the couch and turned up the T.V “Besides your virginity, what do you have to lose?” 

“Cana!” 

“What?” Juvia mumbled on her side of the couch. This must be how Gray felt when Natsu was right for once. Just this once, she would let her morals slip. It's not like he was some heinous villain or out to get her. She trusted him and he seemed to share the same respect. Juvia was so lost in thought, she only caught the last of her friends sentence  
“..next week.” 

“What?” she looked away from the T.V

“Have you told Gray about the blue pegasus exhibit next week?” Cana looked at her like she knew the answer.

“Oh! I haven't!” Immediately she whipped out her phone to contact him. Though he wouldn't answer her back for the next hour, when Cana left. Juvia had been in her room just trying to sleep, but that wasn't working out. However, Her phone buzzed violently from receiving a call “Hello?” She wasn't tired, but her voice was. 

“Where you asleep?” Ah, Juvia perked up at the familiar deep voice if Gray. 

“Oh, no. Truth be told I've been having issues sleeping lately.” 

“You sleep fine when you're here.” 

“Yeah, blame it on the hotel bed” Or the fact that Gray kindly slept by her side without question. “I’m sorry I missed you today.. I had to cover for someone.”

She could hear him sigh over the phone “I was more worried about you.”

“Me?” 

“That was damn near an 11 hour shift. When you get tired you can barely even see.” He was observant that's for sure. It was sweet how much he cared given their short time together “Are you Okay?” 

“Of course, I'm fine.”

“Juvia.” 

She could never bring herself to lie when he said her name so sternly “My feet hurt really bad and I've got sunburns everywhere..”

“Please take care of yourself. Next time bring sunscreen and flip flops. ” 

“ I will, I'm sorry..” Juvia nodded, but her feelings weren't hurt. 

“You texted me earlier.” Gray started “Did you need something?” 

“Yes!” She tried to forget Cana’s suggestion “Next week, there's something i want to show you at the aquarium.” 

“What time?” 

“Meet me by the blue pegasus exhibit at 15:00.” Juvia had grown used to him following her lead. The two had unconditionally followed each other like this since the night they slept in each others company. It felt natural. “by the way, i'm not whining, but why call at this hour?"

The boy groaned when reminded “Jellal showed up so everyone has been loud. I just wanted to hear something I actually liked for once.”

Juvia blushed red, happy to be ‘something he actually liked’ “I’m more than happy to talk, but shouldn’t you be asleep? It is awful late..”

There was a long pause before the answer came out “I can’t sleep either.” She couldn’t see him, but she had a feeling they had the same soft expression on his face. No matter how much he wouldn’t show it, He was secretly a sweetheart. “I wanted to ask you something anyways.”

“Hm?” 

“Tomorrow, since you work in the morning, why don’t come over tomorrow night? We’re having a party.”

“Oh, you know you didn’t have to ask. You could’ve just told me, It’s not like i haven’t seen you everyday for two weeks.” Juvia smiled, but frowned upon hearing some grumbling. 

“Well, Maybe this time you could bring your friends.” 

She thought about it for a minute, but decided it would be just fine. Even bringing Lyon would be some fun. “Okay, Is there a limit to how many I can bring?” 

“Of course not, you’ve seen how big this place is. .” The two spent the next hour or so in each others company before Gray finally convinced her to hang up and sleep. However it was difficult considering now she was restless for tomorrow morning. 

\---  
Juvia had successfully convinced Cana, Lyon, Mirajane and Elfman to attend the party with her. Though Mirajane and Cana took the liberty of dressing their blue haired friend. Her hair had been tied up into a wavy ponytail which was long enough to touch her shoulder. Her outfit consisted of her swimsuit under a loose chiffon dress. Since there was a pool, a hot tub, and an indoor pool she thought it best to be prepared for some swimming. Cana wore a significantly skimpier dress and Mirajane wore a skimpy swimsuit under her dress. The process of getting ready was entertaining. The walk to the mansion didn’t take horribly long. Lyon spent the greater half of it talking to the blue haired leader. Elfman would occasionally bud in or Mira would interrupt him before he could flirt too much. The crowd was Awed at the mansion and wasted little time getting to the door to have a good time.

The place was covered in people. Most being friends from Fairy Tail University, courtesy of Lucy. Natsu was grilling by the pool, Gajeel was a Dj for tonight, and everyone else seemed to be focused on swimming, drinking, dancing or playing video games. Cana immediately grabbed Juvia by the arm to down a few drinks. Lyon, however, sought out and found the familiar face of his icy brother: Gray. He was sitting on a counter, shot glass in hand and talking to Levy. “Oh,” his dark eyes found Lyon standing by him. “You made it?”

“You’re drinking already?”

“And you’re not?” Gray motioned behind him to grab a can of beer and hand it to his brother. “So How's Lamia Scale treating you?”

“Meh, It’s as good as it gets. Ushering the Aquarium can only be so exciting.” the white haired brother cracked the can open and took a sip “I will say, I met the most beautiful girl because of it.”

“Another one?” Gray laughed receiving a punch on the shoulder. His brother had this awful habit of falling madly in love with almost any girl he met. Maybe it was a symptom of his delusions and eagerness. 

“It’s better than being stone cold and lonely. “ Lyon spat “There’s so many girls at this party, maybe you’ll find someone decent for once.” 

“Whatever, loverboy.” Gray already had his eyes set on someone. At least, to some degree. He hadn’t exactly found much interest in other women since meeting Juvia, nor did her care to. It was really odd in his opinion. He downed his shot to help subside the thought. 

Cana, meanwhile found her spot with a glass on wine in hand and in the hot tub with the host Lucy Heartfilia, and was soon joined by Levy. “Looks like that party is a hit,Lucy!” Levy cheered.

“Hell yeah, it is.” the blonde smiled looking around “There’s really nothing like a summer time party.” 

“You got that right!” Cana raised her wine glass in praise. “Though I wish the hook up I planed tonight would hurry up in action.” 

“Ooo” Levy leaned forward, but not to much for sake of holding a soda “ Who’s the boy.”

Cana stared at Natsu flipping burgers and steaks across the way.“The black haired kid you were talking to, but the girl isn’t me.” Lucy raised her eyebrow to imply asking a question, but was to busy taking a sip to actually speak up. Cana was able to catch the hint seamlessly“Juvia has been spending nonstop time with that Gray kid. Which is fine but she could at least hook up with him for a summer.” 

“Oh, thank god I’m not the only one who thought that.” Lucy let out a breath. “I’ve been trying to tell him she’s the perfect summer time date but he won’t ever listen to me.”

“Maybe they just need a little bit longer?” Levy tilted her head, but Cana sighed.

“In a normal relationship yeah but We only have three months to make this work. Besides, didn’t you hook up with Gajeel over winter break? Winter break is only two weeks and look at ya now.” 

Levy’s face lit up bright red earning a laugh from her company “H-how did you-”

“This chick over here has a class with me every semester. Gotta get that Linguistics degree, am I right?” Lucy gave Cana a high five, and Levy hung her head in defeat. The trio watched Juvia play volleyball in the yard behind the pool. Her and Lizana were completely destroying Elfman and Jellal. “Say I know!” Lucy perked up “They’re both drinking tonight right? I bet if we get them alone, they’re drunk feelings will do all the work.”

“You’re so evil, I like it.” Cana grinned. 

“It’s not like half the people here won’t spend the night anyways..” Levy sighed. She looked across the way to her own boyfriend across the way, managing the playlist of the night while sitting on top of the subwoofer. He waved at Levy, and she blew a kiss his way. 

“Levy and Gajeel Sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Cana and Lucy both made the cheesiest kiss faces possible to embarrass their friend. 

“We are not in kindergarten! How drunk are you already?!” 

The night was loud and well spent. Between volleyball, stargazing, beer pong, and the copious amounts of dancing there was hardly a moment of silence. Later in the night, the mansion however was completely trashed. There were beer cans, wine bottles, candy wrappers, paper plates and decorations everywhere. The music was turned to a chillout radio station and wasn’t half as loud. Some guests like Lyon and Lizana made it home. However, Elfman and Mirajane fell asleep where they once stood. Erza was across the counter with a beer can slipping out her grip and Jellal was next to her. A few people still buzzed around the mansion, but quietly for courtesy of those who’d fallen to their alcoholism. 

Gray took the opportunity to tour the mansion. Down below the main floor, there was another living space that looked more like an expensive four room apartment. With even more bedrooms, spare clothes in every size and style, and couches. Someone must’ve either lived here at some point, or the Heartfilia family accounted for them partying and ruining their clothes. Which was completely possible.The floor was hard wood, yet the leather furniture must’ve costed more than all of their tuitions combined. The bedrooms were more like king sized hotel rooms. Each with marble dressers filled with the previously mentioned clothing. Although one room had the lights turned on. Not only that, but there was..singing?

Gray opened the door slowly to be cautious. He instantly caught the smell of chlorine. This must've been the indoor pool. It was smaller, but just big enough to swim comfortably. In the middle of the pool was his favorite blue haired girl singing while in a donut pool float. Her body curved elegantly amongst the float. The swimsuit brought the shape of her chest to life. Even her legs looks irresistible when dripping from all that water. Her voice was so lovely, he didn't want to stop her. She was Graceful without trying, it was wonderful and a sight Gray didnt want to disturb. However, the sound of the water as he walked into the pool did the trick “Gray?” She sat up to catch a better look. 

“What brings you down here?” He pulled the float to the better part of the shallow end. He used it to support his body while floating on his stomach. 

“Well, I've been down here for a while. I didn't know the basement door locks behind you so I've been without my phone and trapped.” 

Shit. If he'd known he wouldn't have came. Better yet he would've came and got her sooner. “I think we're both trapped.”

“No way..” She leaned back again to whine. “No one is gonna find us until morning..”

“Sorry..” Gray hid his face in his arms. It was frustrating- until he felt a gentle hand through his hair. She didn't say anything, but it was calming. “You're gonna put me to sleep,Juvia.” He complained, but didn't move. 

“Then go to bed. There are rooms here.” Her voice was melodic and not helping him stay awake. 

“Come with me then.” It was more spoken from his half buzzed mind. He didn't care enough to put up his normal wall of ice. In fact, he didn't care about anything whenever he was drunk. 

“Why should I?” Not that she wouldn't, but she wanted to poke some fun. Gray wasted no time standing up and completely tipping The float over. Juvia surfaced from falling in constantly splashed her male counterpart “You're awful! That was so rude!” 

The water was only at waist height, but it was cold. Soon enough, he began to splash at Juvia, eventually backing her into one of the walls of the pool. His hands were at either of her, holding onto the ledge and effectively cornering her. Gray’s Dark eyes dilated when staring into hers “Now will you come with me?”


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Juvia finally break the mold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!

The two stood in the cold pool for quite some time just staring at each other. He had her cornered, but she made no effort to escape. The room was only lit by the pool lights, creating a somewhat mysterious yet enchanting glow behind Juvia. Her body looked soft and sweet, with the plumness of her chest looking especially so. Her hair was somewhat straight from being soaked in the pool repeatedly. Drops of water still made paths down her neck and shoulders. Gray’s eyes stopped on her lips. He wasn’t hungry, but looking at them up close like this made him feel ravenous. 

“G-gray-sama!” Juvia’s voice finally cut through whatever trace he was in. “That’s the third time I’ve said your name..I guess you’ll only answer to Gray-sama.” She smiled.

Gray let her up and took a step back. “Sorry, I guess I should’ve paid more attention.” 

“No it’s fine! You were warm, so..”Her voice trailed off, but her face was turning red. 

Gray hopped out the pool and helped Juvia. To bat off the smell of chlorine, they both decided to take a shower. Separately, though he secretly wished they could together. From the room, Gray found some pajama pants and boxers to get him through the night. Juvia settled on yet another oversized shirt. Gray found his place on the bed, but the women in blue seemed to have her arms crossed uncomfortably. “What?” he asked.

“U-Um..It seems i couldn’t find a bra that would fit me s-so I don’t have one.”Slowly she took her place next to him. He patted her on the head, which made her feel more comfortable. “Sorry I worry so much.” 

“It’s fine, I’ve told you this.” Gray smiled. Juvia found comfort leaning into his shoulder. For a reason he couldn’t place, his hand pulled back the bangs on her forehead and gave her a kiss. Could her face get any redder?

She fought hard to resist the urge to hold her knees in shyness. Agh, always so frustratingly adorable. “I thought you didn’t do romance.” her voice came out as a nervous laugh.

“I don’t.” Yet there was no effort into letting her go. 

“Then what was that?” 

Gray was silent for a moment. His mouth opened to talk, but no words came out until few seconds after “A request.”

“Oh?” The bluenette sat up and turned to face him. His hand slid from her body only for her to grab it anyways. “Then what was your request?” 

Like a corpse, his body was still. Staring at the smiling girl in front of him. His mouth acted on its own n that moment. Pressing against her own sweet set. Oh, it was refreshing to kiss her for once. He wasn’t sure how long he wanted to do this, but he wished he had done it sooner. Her plump lips were like a soft luxury against his own. This act calmed him and put him at peace. Yet simultaneously made his heart ascend. Once he began to pull away, He felt her press against his lips again, which took him by surprise. For a while, the two would continue this androgynous dance of lip locking. Whenever one would pull away, the other would pull them back. It was much needed, as if their bodies acted solely on their own. At the very least, Gray knew he was on autopilot. During their exchange, Juvia inched her body closer to his. Eventually and subconsciously her legs where on either side of his lap. One of his hands pressed against her back while the other gently brushed against her thigh. Her body was just as soft as it looked. God, how much time had he wasted not acting on her?

“Be mine.” the words were gasped and became audible only in between breaths. In all honesty, he was shocked he could even think.

“Huh?” She pulled away for sake of hearing him talk. Even not letting him kiss her again until he offered an explanation. 

Gray groaned, realizing the trap he got himself into. It’s not like she would just agree without a reason, and he hated explaining things like this. “It wouldn’t have to be forever, but at least let me call you mine until vacation is over. I just..” He let out a deep breath, his head rested on the crook of her neck with every word kissing her skin “It’s like your haunting me and i can’t stop thinking about you.”

Juvia had been almost fully brought back from the haze of lust she was in. She took another second to fully process what had asked, and shutted feeling his lips against her “U-um..yes..y-yeah. I will!” She wrapped her arms around him losely. “If I'm honest.. You've been haunting me too. So, I'd love too.” Her smile was sweet at first, but soon turned into a loe whine and flinched.

Gray sat up, looking proudly at the dark bite mark and hickey he left on her shoulder. “I'd at like you to have some proof that you're mine.” 

“G-gray-sama..” She complained about it, but also remained on his lap. He chuckled and leaned forward to give her another kiss, a celebratory one. She returned the favor and with her arms around his neck. This kiss was a sweeter than the previous. Occasionally with one of the other laughing at their own silliness. When Gray held her, his hands were on her sides under the oversized shirt. Both thumbs rubbing the softness of her skin carefully. He couldn't place it, but holding her like this felt good. As if he had been waiting for this for a long time. Rather, that he needed this for a long time. 

Juvia shuttered involuntarily. His hands were so cold, yet soothing. Almost too soothing. She let a yawn escape by mistake “you're tired?” Gray asked. 

“I can stay up a little longer.” Juvia tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

“That's not what i asked.” Gray let her roll off his lap and onto the bed. When he pulled his hand away from her, her face became noticeably less comfortable. Instead, he tried to pull it up to view her stomach. Juvia hurried to shove it back down. “Something wrong?” 

Her cheeks slowly burned red with blush. “I-i don't have any shorts on..”

Gray felt his face light up too. Although, he kept prying “So you don't want me to pet you?” 

“Pet..” She repeated the words feeling somewhat defeated. Her counterpart would pull the covers over them. At least since he wouldn't see her pink lace panties, the idea wasn't so bad. “Fine..”He pulled her shirt up and rubbed her stomach as promised. Juvia fought sleep hard as she could, but ultimately fell asleep. Gray stared at her while drifting into his own haze. He felt the trim of her panties to just under her breasts. Her whole body, her whole presence felt refreshing. 

\--

In the morning, Juvia woke up first. At first, last nights events seemed like a dream. She stared up the ceiling silently to revel in it just a little longer. Until, there was some unfamiliar breathing. Next to her was the dark haired boy from last night. He was completely knocked out with no hope of waking up anytime soon. Looking down at herself, she immediately noticed her shirt pulled all the way up and his hand groping her chest. It was likely best not to remind him of this. She plucked his arm from her chest and it made a thud as it hit the bed. 

“Gray..” She shook him gently, no luck. 

“Gray, wake up..” His breathing became more labored, giving the illusion of him being awake. She pulled down her shirt and shook him one more time. 

“Gray-sama!” Gray snorted awake. Though it confirmed her theory of him answering better to a pet name. “It's time to wake up.” 

His raven hair was a mess followed with zombie-like efforts to sit up. Multiple groans and complaints left his mouth while trying to wake up “What happened?” His tired eyes met her hurt ones.

“Do you..do you not remember?” And after things went so well! It was almost enough to make her cry. 

“I do.” It came out so bluntly. Inside, Gray felt a knot forming. Waking up next to her was something that only happened in romance novels. Butterflies hit every wall in his stomach, but he couldn't show it “I shouldn't have asked you what i did. It's not like I've known you long enough to ask that.” he couldn't even look at her. 

“Oh..” Her voice sounded painfully hurt. Her knees met her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She was closed. “I just..i agreed to it you know.” 

“And you probably shouldn't have.”At this point, their backs face each others. For some reason, the boy felt warm. Uncomfortably humid if anything. “I can't waste your time.” 

“You are not a waste of time!” Juvia raised her voice for only a moment “It was just for a summer. I know i can trust you..” 

“ You're convinced you can trust me after two weeks?” 

There was a pause, then a shaky voice came from behind him “I-I'm sorry.” 

Gray wiped off his sweating hands. It was suddenly getting so hot. It was has if he sat in front of a flame for far to long. It hurt. “You remind me of my brother. How could you be so sure about something after such a short time? I know i can't.” 

“You can't trust me?” 

Yes and No. His heart wanted more than anything to trust her. He wanted to hold her like he did the prior night and kiss her. His heart pleaded for him to stop this madness so they could go upstairs and share breakfast. To be teased at but ultimately be with her. His mind however was a veteran to the feeling. His logic told him to push her away. To keep the glacier between them to avoid being taken advantage of again. In order to prevent her from robbing him, abusing him or becoming just another guy to sleep with, this would end here. Gray opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the blue beauty behind him. 

“You don't have to, its fine. I shouldn't have expected you to when you were so damn hammered.” It sounded like she was fighting tears or struggling to speak. Likely it was a mix of both “Can I earn it?” 

“What?” Gray leaned back supporting himself on his arms. It felt like he was in a burning building. 

“Give me this summer to earn your trust. I'd like to be your date over summer, but I want you to trust me.”

“And what happens if I do trust you?” 

“Then..Then I'd like to be your girlfriend.” Juvia's hand slid over his, and his body relaxed against his judgement. With just a simple motion, she completely cooled him down. He was burning and she was water. Juvia moved to sit next to him. 

Their eyes locked onto each others for a solid minute. Those blue eyes trapped the ocean in them. A whirlpool of determination and fear stirred about. Facing away would've been wise, but he was so naturally drawn to her that it was useless now. “Deal.”

Juvia smiled widely and brightly. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, borderline suffocating him. “I won't let you down, Gray-sama!” 

He would rather pass out then ask her to let go. Instead, just offering her a smile and hugging her back. “I know.”

\---

The following week, Gray was joined by Natsu to take the appointed aquarium trip. The aquarium was large and hosted both indoor and outdoor exhibits. Most exhibits had many tanks full of many fish and sea life. Others hosted penguins, orcas or manatees. Lamia scale aquarium prided itself on having every single animal they host as a rescue. Thus, making it one of the most popular museums in the country. Children and parents ran in and out of buildings all the same. Alongside the occasional food truck making its appearance. 

The two made it into the Blue Pegasus exhibit at precisely 15:00 as promised. It was a tube hallway that ran through an extremely large pool. It was decorated to look almost exactly like a coral reef Walking through it gave the illusion of walking underwater. It was particularly crowded that day as well. Yet neither of the boys were quite sure what this exhibit was even before a muffled announcement came over the speaker and a set of of splashed came from above. Three mermaids swam around the clear hallways and brought the the crowd to an awe. Their large fins and bralettes were decorated with pearls as well as iridescent scales. They were beautiful. Natsu and gray certainly found it amusing. They were able to identify Lizana and make funny faces at the mermaid Cana. However, once Juvia came into view Gray stared involuntarily. 

Juvia’s fin resembled a Betta fish. There were smaller fins placed about her side along with the bigger fin that was on the end. It was a gorgeous bluish silver combination that gave off the most mysterious vibe. Yet her swimming was elegant and well practiced. If Gray didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought she was a real mermaid. She would swim close to the tube to wave at the kids which would get them excited. When she swam near his end of the tank, All she could spare was a sweet smile and a wave. Though his trance was broken with Natsu nudging his side “C’mon, do I even need to say it anymore?”  
Gray growled and shoved his hands in his pockets.Still never taking his eyes off her “No, I get it okay? You’ve made your point.” 

“I’m just sayin!” Natsu shrugged. It was his prime job to pester Gray and be there for him until he changed his mind about pretty much anything. The two watched as the mermaids performed a synchronized swim all while maintaining their grace. Which proved more difficult than imagined when Natsu continuously made faces at them. When the show ended, Natsu left for Lucy; At least that’s what he told him. The dark haired boy sat alone at a table, phone in hand while waiting. Until a familiar blue figure appeared in front of him “I’m sorry I’m late, I had to shower.” 

“I don’t mind waiting." Gray stood up and smiled down at her. Her dress was mostly white with hints of purple in it as well. It was short, cute and easy on the eyes “Ready?”

“Always, Gray-sama.” Juvia smiled. Since that night, she decided to use that as his pet name“Where is Natsu?”

“Lucy needed him for something. Is there a problem with it being just us?” 

The girl shook her head and raised her hands in surrender “Oh no!I’m just perfect like this. Let’s get going, yes?” With a nod, Gray grabbed her hands and walked her out the building. Although, Natsu’s words echoed in his mind.


	5. Glacier between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia melts the ice between them, a little bit.

Juvia and Gray had sat at a bench that looked over the oceanside. It was refreshing to get to sit out in the daylight for once. Though, neither of them had really known what to do on their meeting today. Sitting down and talking until they thought of something seemed to be the occupation for now. Neither of them seemed to mind, being in each others company was comforting enough. They did keep their fingers intertwined. 

“You never told me you were a mermaid.” Gray chuckled. 

“I wanted to surprise you!” She leaned against him happily “What did you think of the show? It was hard to focus with Natsu being...Natsu.” her voice trailed off. Gray couldn't help but laugh. Though thinking of the show, he had the most beautiful image of Juvia in his mind. Her smiling and waving at children was so lovely. In the water she just looked so in her element. “Gray-sama?” 

The boy snapped out his haze. “Ah, sorry. I haven't been able to focus lately.” Typically daydreaming about her, but he couldn't just say thaT.

“As long as you're okay.” Though Juvia held disbelief in her voice “So..the show?”

“Right, the show.” The looked up at the sky trying to think of the right word “Mm..It was awesome. Lizana and Cana were amazing. You were the best, if i didn't know any better I'd think you were a real mermaid.” 

“Well,” the girl leaned forward and looked up at him “How do you know I'm not?”

“I've seen you in pools and ocean water.” Gray raised an eyebrow. 

“But what if I'm a freshwater mermaid?” 

“Oh?” Gray couldn't really stop himself from smiling. He decided to play into her little game for now. She did seem to enjoy any opportunity to talk about the ocean anyways. 

Juvia on the other hand was smiling wide up at him. Though she did turn her head to have her nose stuck up as she went on with the ‘facts' of her mermaid hood “ The ocean is mainly composed of salt water. But if it were a freshwater beach like Mermaid Heel, or like it is in the aquarium, then I would be completely exposed.”

“Are you sure that's how it works?”

“You're going to doubt what you just saw?”

Gray put his hand up in surrender “Alright, fine. I guess i just got super lucky to have an actual mermaid here.” he laughed. Juvia seemed proud enough of herself and even blushing when looking at him. Her ocean eyes always lit so brightly when she was happy. Until, there was an undesirable low rumble. Gray put a hand over his stomach and curled over a little. “I think it’s time to eat..” 

Juvia nodded standing up. She looked over the boardwalk until her eyes spotted her go-to place for lunch. It would’ve been nice considering she ate there all the time, but now isn't the time. She was with this cute guy after all. Somewhere within the smoldering heat she lost concentration. Instead, only focusing on the body of the man in front of her. Her face was visibly flustered and it was easy to see that she had a thousand yard stare ahead.The dark haired boy had become somewhat accustomed to it, as she did his daydreaming. He stood off the bench, grabbed her hand and led her to the place he had in mind. It was more of a formal restaurant. They received menus and were seated by a waitress as normal; However, they were outside under an umbrella table. 

The blue maiden looked intently at the new menu. Although a portion of her mind was still focused on her summer date. He had made it rather difficult to tell his feelings over the course of these past few weeks. He slept with her whenever she visited and occasionally held her hand. On other days, he would keep his distance and couldn’t really seemed to be bothered with her. Maybe he just needs more time. Juvia thought. She was pretty quick to decide how she felt about someone. Gray displayed how caring and kind he was, even with that cold shell. And that kiss from a few days back..

“See anything you like?” The boy tilted his head, but never looked up. 

Juvia snapped out of her daydream at the sound of him. Now wasn’t the time to have a crisis. “I-i um..”

“I didn’t mean to rush you, sorry” He was unbelievably apologetic as well.

Her blue hair swung as she shook her head. Her eyes were wide and face completely red “No no no! It has nothing to do with that, Gray-sama! It’s fine!” Her statement earned a look upwards. He was visibly confused yet the sunlight bounced off him in just the right way. If at all possible, she’d stare at him forever. “ I-i just..I’m not really sure since I don’t eat here..”

“I’ve never eaten here either. Levy usually hooks us up with a good meal every day.” Gray nodded. 

Juvia calmed down at the mention if his friend. Well, supposedly she was a member of their friend group now. According to Lucy. “Levy does a good job. I don’t really think I could cook like that.”

“Why not?” 

“I tend to get lazy..” She smiled awkwardly, and he laughed “When I have to cook for myself I put zero effort in and I can’t really be bothered.” 

Gray leaned forward, now with an elbow on the table and hand supporting his jaw “Then what if you could cook for others?”

“It’s better but not by much. I usually just get so nervous, I glue myself to the recipes.” Once before she had made and left some soft buns in the mansion for everyone without saying she made them. They enjoyed them enough as it was, especially the boys. 

“Let me help you sometime.”

“What?” 

Gray wouldn’t bother to elaborate for the rest of their date. The waiter had came and they ordered, but he would talk about it. Instead, he entertained their conversation with other things like what was happening at the mansion. Everyone there was particularly crazy, Especially Natsu and Gajeel. Juvia would smile and laugh at his stories about the three of them. Then, promptly make fun of him for not getting along with his ‘Brothers’. It was somewhat quiet while they ate, but the conversation picked up seamlessly once they were done. They were like two halves of a whole, completely in sync.The two had decided to head back to the mansion for the rest of the night. Juvia had made a bit of a fuss over being lonely and Cana’s pestering. 

The blue beauty always did like Gray’s room. His balcony sat with just the right view of the ocean. There was only one tanning bed out there, so usually Juvia would sit on the railing and let Gray take it. More often than not he would stand next to her with an arm around her. He couldn’t bare it if she had fallen from this high up. This time while she was on the railing, Gray couldn’t stop thinking about the piece of advice Natsu gave him the day prior. Now seemed like as good as a time as any. Yet, looking at her ocean eyes reflect the water and being so close to her made his heart flutter just a little. “I’ve got a question.”

“Hm?” she didn’t even turn to face him. 

“Have you done anything like this before? With other guys I mean.” 

Juvia was quiet and tilted her head upwards to look at the sky. As if the clouds would have an answer “No, I was actually against the idea at first. Call me old school, but i believe in traditional dating. I’ve never..’hooked up’ with someone before.” 

The boy let out a sigh.It sounded bad when she said it like that. “I’m the opposite.”

“I can tell.”

“Excuse me?”

Juvia wiggled out of his grip and turned around to face the inside of the balcony. Though she looked over him from the rail now with the sun backlighting her. It was similar to looking at an angel in dusk. “You’re so closed. You always insist on talking about everyone except yourself. Which makes it harder to get to know you. If you’re like this with me and infront of everyone,I can only imagine what a potential lover must’ve done. It’s..a little frustrating. You must’ve been hurt repeatedly and constantly. So you always seem so cold now ” 

She completely nailed it. Gray thought his little glacier would keep him separated from everyone. This way no one could see the scars or emotional damage from before. He never talked about his relationships, even when he was in them so no one was ever really sure how they started and ended. He was closed. Yet this girl, of all people _this girl_ saw through him. Not only that, but she could read him like a book. It was alarming, scary even. Was she so detailed with everyone? Gray couldn’t bring him to step back, just sat there and stared with his eyes wide “Yeah..” was all he managed. 

Juvia wasn’t smiling. She looked off to the side into the corner to avoid eye contact with her cheeks growing noticeably red “ I do care about you a lot, though. I want to get to know you better. Like what it was like at Cait Shelter or your favorite things to do and stuff. I love everyone here and I’m glad we met but..”She offered him a smile and glance his way “I care about you.”

Somehow, His heart leapt and stopped all at the same time. It was reassuring at best. That for once someone was being honest with him. That she showed no ill will or intent to use him. No matter what his doubts told him, he believed what she said. No, he _trusted_ her word. It was refreshing, relieving and made his heart ascend beyond the cosmos. So much so, that his body remained still as he stared. The bluenette hopped off the rail and brought her arms around him. A much needed hug was in order. She blushed more feeling his arms around her waist. It was more like a dream than any reality “ It'll take a while.” Gray mumbled. 

“I’m patient.” She was more comfortable in his arms than in any place on earth. “You don't need to open up to me all at once. We have all summer to get to know each other.” 

Gray finally took a step back and examined her. She was beautiful in more ways than one. Taking advice from Natsu finally worked out, All he really did have to do was to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will bw that smutty one and the ones after that to be fluffy! I'll probably extend the 10 chapter limit once i hit it


End file.
